Music of You
by minamishiho
Summary: Satu hal yang tidak pernah Misaki lihat Usui lakukan sebelumnya: mendengarkan musik. Sebenarnya musik apa yang bisa membuat seorang Usui Takumi begitu tenggelam sampai tidak menyadari gadis kesayangannya sedang memperhatikannya? Taku x Misa fluff fic.


_**Music of You**_

_Halo! Setelah sekian lama cuti nulis ff, saya balik lagi!_

_Formatnya... hm, walau bukan songfic lapi ada inserted lyric. Setengah songfic?_

_Well anyway, please enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei_

_Inserted lyric: _**Can't Fight This Feeling**  
><strong>Songwriters:<strong> Cronin, Kevin Patrick Jr;

* * *

><p>Satu hal yang tidak pernah Misaki lihat Usui lakukan sebelumnya adalah hal yang sedang dia lihat saat ini:<p>

Mendengarkan musik.

Maid Latte baru saja tutup dan Satsuki berpesan pada Misaki untuk merapikan meja sebelum pulang. Usui, seperti biasa, sebagaimana stalker sejati pada umumnya, menunggu Misaki tanpa diminta. Selagi Misaki sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya, pemuda itu duduk di konter dapur dan terakhir kali terlihat dia sedang duduk bersandar ke dinding tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Saat Misaki selesai dan hendak mengajaknya pulang, dia melihat Usui sedang mendengarkan musik dari iPod yang entah selama ini dibawanya dimana.

Misaki yang tadinya berniat untuk langsung mengajaknya pulang terdiam melihat betapa seriusnya wajah pemuda yang biasanya berekspresi datar atau mengejek itu. Tanpa sadar dia terpaku mengamati Usui yang tenggelam mendengar... apapun musik yang sekarang sedang dia dengarkan. Terkadang ekspresinya berubah lembut, di kali lain menjadi sendu. Misaki jadi semakin penasaran. _Dia sedang mendengar lagu apa sih? Atau mungkin rekaman suara, bukan lagu? _Tapi dari sayup pelan yang terdengar sekilas dari iPod yang dipakai Usui jelas terdengar irama yang mengalun, jadi Misaki yakin kalau dia sedang mendengar lagu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mungkin akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya sedang ditatap, Usui mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap Misaki. Gadis itu merona tertangkap basah sedang mengamati Usui diam-diam tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan memberi isyarat agar Misaki duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa ragu Misaki menuruti isyaratnya dan menatapnya melepas _headset-_nya dan berkata, "Sudah lama menunggu ya, ketua? Maaf, aku malah membuatmu menunggu. Ayo kita pulang," ujarnya sambil meraih tasnya yang dia letakkan di bawah konter. Misaki yang tidak tahan menahan rasa penasarannya menarik ujung kemeja Usui dan memuntahkan pertanyaan yang sudah sejak tadi mengganggunya,

"Kau sedang dengar lagu apa tadi?"

Usui terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan ini tapi segera dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya dan berkata dengan nada ringan dan menggoda, "Wah, dari tadi ketua memperhatikanku ya?" jelas maksudnya menggoda tapi Misaki menepis usaha pengalih perhatiannya itu dan mengangguk. "Iya. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan ekspresimu... lain. Terkadang ekspresimu lembut, kadang sendu. Membuatku penasaran. Lagu apa sih yang sejak tadi kau dengarkan?" Misaki bertanya sungguh-sungguh. Usui menghela nafas panjang. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu ya, Ayuzawa," gumamnya dengan ekspresi kalah campur bahagia. Dia menyerahkan iPodnya pada Misaki dan tersenyum. "Lagu nomor tiga dari atas."

"Satu lagu?"

"Ya. Aku memakai mode Repeat One," jawabnya dan saat Miaki hendak memakai _headset, _dia memegang tangan gadis itu dan berkata, "Jangan dengar disini. Ketua butuh kamus Inggris-Jepang agar bisa mengerti maksudnya," tambahnya. "Lagu barat?" tebak Misaki. Usui mengangguk. "Oh, oke. Eh, jadi aku harus membawa pulang benda ini?" tanya Misaki sambil menatap benda yang mahalnya sama dengan biaya hidup keluarganya selama beberapa bulan itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Usui tertawa melihat ekspresinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayuzawa. Aku masih punya dua lagi di rumah," ujarnya yang bisa menebak dengan tepat kalau Misaki takut merusak benda di tangannya.

"Dasar orang kaya," gerutu Misaki yang sampai sekarang masih sering terganggu dengan gaya hidup Usui yang seenaknya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Misaki.

Mereka berdua mengobrol selama perjalanan pulang dan segera saja tiba di depan rumah Misaki. Sebelum Misaki sempat mengucapkan selamat malam, Usui menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya,

"Dengarkan lagu itu baik-baik. Lagu itu..."

.

.

.

Misaki terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Kamus Inggris-Jepang terbuka di pangkuannya. _Headset_ yang tersambung dengan iPod Usui masih dipakainya. Buku catatan kecil penuh coretan kasar tergeletak di samping kamus yang terbuka.

Dadanya serasa penuh. Wajahnya memerah karena campuran rasa malu dan bahagia.

_Alien itu... apa maksudnya dia mengatakan hal itu? Dan entah kenapa dia selalu... selalu punya cara untuk membuatku merasa senang seperti ini, _batin Misaki sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya erat-erat dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke bantal itu dalam-dalam. Di telinganya lagu itu terus berputar, berulang terus dan terus...

Dan karena dia sudah tahu apa artinya, dia tak merasa bosan mendengarnya.

Karena...

.

.

.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<br>What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<em>

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
><em>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<em>  
><em>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<em>

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<em>  
><em>And throw away the oars<em>  
><em>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
><em>I've been running round in circles in my mind<em>  
><em>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl<em>  
><em>'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<em>

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
><em>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<em>  
><em>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<em>

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<em>  
><em>And throw away the oars forever<em>

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em>Even if I have to crawl upon the floor<em>  
><em>Come crushing through your door<em>  
><em>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>

_._

_._

_._

"_... lagu itu amat tepat mewakili perasaanku padamu, Ayuzawa."_

"_Lagumu."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Gue gak punya dan gak pernah nyentuh iPod, jadi gak tau gadget itu ada mode Repeat One ato nggak, dan kalaupun ada namanya apa. Repeat One itu istilah yang ada di mp 4 gue, yang fungsinya ngulang satu lagu terus menerus._

_Setelah lama nggak nulis ff, kayaknya kemampuan berbahasa gue jadi makin jelek dari sebelumnya yang udah jelek (curhat colongan) jadi maafkanlah kalau cerita ini sulit dimengerti._

_Well, feel free to RnR!_


End file.
